The New Fairy
by Blacksnow412
Summary: Theres a new fairy in fairy tail. See how her new life as a part of fairy tail will be. Wanna know more then read please :)
1. New Fairy Introduction

Hi there! This is my second story and if u read my first one about teen titans and the whole of character and speedy romance and liked it im really sorry i haven't posted any new chapter its just i really am having writers block but ima try really hard to make the next chapter oh and i hope you like this story :)

* * *

Hi my name is snow Ulva i know weird name but i was born when the first snow fell for

winter so my mom and dad thought it would be a cute name but thing is I was born

weirdly my whole town thought I was cursed by a demon because I was the only

person born with red eyes and white hair i actually look like this  thumbnails/detail/20120618/skirts%20red%20eyes%20game%20cg%20white%20hair%20long%20ears%20anime%20girls%20lunaris%20filia%20mikagami%20mamizu%201920x1080_ .com_ 

but without the elf ears hehe I always wear that outfit so its my signature look

anyways let me tell you more about myself. I lost my family by evil mages, favorite

color is red, im never seen without my earphones on (I can read lips very well because

of this) my guild mark is on my wrist. My magic is copying any wizards magic and i

can choose whether that wizard keeps their magic or not but im very unstable so my

mother gave me a bracelet that controls my magic and only in emergency cases i will

release all my power and take off the bracelet but thats only happened once and that

was when my parents were killed. like i said my town believed that I was cursed by a

demon. im a very shy girl, cant trust very well, loves the cold, when im nervous I talk

alot, I always put everyones safety and happines ahead of my own, no matter who it

is I can never hold a grudge or be angry with anyone even the people who killed my

parents because I believe that everyone has a good heart somewhere in them. Well

thats all i can think of to say about myself oh and im also joining the fairy tail guild so yeah looks like my new life begins here.

* * *

Well that was just the introduction and i hope you like my story and i promise il try to post a new chapter each week but with school ima still try really hard well please review and rate :)


	2. Welcome to fairy tail!

Hi there! well hope you like this story cuz i really hope you do! :D

Snow: wow you sound desperate

Me: and? AT LEAST IM TRYING ALRIGHT!?

Snow: well okay geez take a chill pill anyways sadly she owns me but she doesnt own fairytail

Me: yep so since i own you snow i can just make you and gajeel do stuff hehe *evil grin*

Gajeel: well i wouldnt mind. why not? c,mon chincillas824 write faster so me and snow can do stuff

Snow: GAJEEL YOU PERVERT! *runs away*

Me: *sweat drops* well umm ok

Gajeel: wait! snow! i didnt mean it! *runs after snow*

Me: yep theyre a handful *sigh*

Happy: on with the show!

Me: story and happy!?

Happy: yep thats my name and right on with the story!

* * *

"Well here I am, fairy-tail" I looked at the guild before me, I've always thought I wouldn't be able to join fairy-tail but seems like I was wrong "well looks like my

new life here will be a memory to never forget" I put both hands on the doors and took a deep breath and opened the doors and opened the doors to my new

life and it wasn't something I was really expecting, I saw people arguing, fighting and strangely a pink haired boy and a shirtless boy fighting, a weird pair I

might say but one person got my attention before everyone else and that was a wizard who was eating iron...weird but oh well time to see master makarov. I

took off my earphones and left in around my neck  . /tumblr_lvk3bn5Kl41r6d9h9o1_  yeah i almost never take off my earphone but what can i say i like music. I

knocked on masters door and i heard him say "enter" i poked my head into his office and he said "come in child im not going to hurt you" i smiled and walked

over to him and sat down in a seat i said "hello master thank you for letting me join your guild" he smiled and said "of course now snow in this guil we all treat

eachother like family no matter how different or how weird and i know you will treat everyone like family so welcome" i smiled brightly as my red guild mark

appeared on my wrist and i couldnt help myself and hug him but after realizing what i was doing i let go and apologized while blushing a crimson red he looked

surprised and then after laughed and said " I see your very happy my child and i see you see me as family already" i nodded and he kept that same same and

said "well c,mon lets introduce you to your new family" i smiled and walked out his office following him he went ontop of the counter and yelled so hard that i

had to cover my ears man little body but big voice so then after clearing his voice he said or should i say announced "Attention everyone we have a new

member starting today and her name is snow she is right here" he pointed at me and i gave a small wave and hi because im not used to attention well i am but

not the good kind. My face was a deep crimson red i was blushing really hard. After master finsihed talking about treating me like family everyone came running

up to me because well i wasnt the tallest person ever hehe but after answering some of their question and

them introducing themselves to me I became quick friends with everyone especially Levy, Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Juvia, Mirajane, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Erza.

After talking to them I headed back home because after celebrating for me joining it was already one in the morning and I needed to sleep if i wanted to start

my very first mission tomorrow. As I walked home I was surrounded by a group of guys they looked scary to me because their eyes were hungry and not

hungry for food they were hungry for lust "whats a pretty little girl like you doing out in the streets alone?" "wanna have fun huh?" "we'll show you a good time

why not come with us?" thats what i heard because i had my eyes closed, i didnt like using my magic on normal people because i believed that was wrong. As

my back hit the wall I was sure I was going to be raped but then i heard hitting and punching then i opened my eyes slowly and saw them all knocked out on

the floor as I looked up I saw the wizard from my guild that ate iron. I couldnt hold it in anymore, out of nowhere I started crying and I fell on my knees. I felt

hands on my back and i heard him say "dont worry youre safe now, can you stand?" I just shook my head no because my legs couldnt move. I got surprised

when he picked me up and carried me princess style "So Snow where do you live?" I stopped crying after awhile and told him the directions to my house. When

we reached my house he went through the window and set me down on my bed. Before he left through the window i yelled out to my own surprise "thank you

for saving me!" he looked back and smiled before jumping out the window. Before going off to sleep i set my alarm for 6 in the morning. I fell asleep and

thought to myself 'wow hes really nice i wonder who he is, oh well il find out tomorrow'.

* * *

well thats it for now i hope you liked it so please review and rate.:D

Gajeel: awww your making it so slow for me and snow

Snow: well how else would she make the readers want to read more?

Gajeel: well good point

Snow: yep well hopefully my so called 'creator' will try and write the next chapter cuz her teachers keep giving her a bunch of homework

Me: got that right! man i cant wait until summer, and i promise i will try to write the next chapter soon. oh and sorry for making this chapter short i promise to make the next chapter longer.

Gajeel: shoobi dooba ~singing~ shoo bi shiiba shoobi doo shoobi dooba

Me&Snow: NOOOO! *throws shoe at him*

Gajeel: *knocked out on the floor*

Me&Snow: *phew* good team work! *high fives eachother*

Snow: look at that we saved our readers

Me: yep :) so yeah byee until next time

Snow: yep until then scream at the sky, and make sure no leprechauns come in through the toilet :D


	3. Authors Note

Im sorry fellow readers but I will stop writing this story because well i have a major case of writers block so I am terribly sorry :'(

Snow: WHAT!? you B*&#! *tries attacking you*

Gajeel: Alright Snow I know your upset but giver a break *holds her back*

Snow: *sighs* Fine I guess your right :/

Im really sorry but I really loved your reviews it made me happy knowing someone enjoyed reading my story :) And i promise when i get an idea il

start writing again, and if any of you have an idea please let me know and il see if il use them, Thank you and until next time bye

Snow and Gajeel: Bye


End file.
